


Belief

by thegeminisage



Series: I'm Very Definitely Not Writing A Coda For Every Shadowhunters Episode, That Would Be Ridiculous [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Coda, Communication, Difficult Truths, Episode: s03e02 The Powers That Be, Fluff apparently, M/M, Missing Scene, Scheming, Shenanigans, Subterfuge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 23:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14151519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegeminisage/pseuds/thegeminisage
Summary: Alec and Magnus refine their plan to sneak into Lorenzo's mansion. [3.02 Coda]





	Belief

**Author's Note:**

> "i'm not going to write a coda for every single episode," i continue to insist, as i continue to write codas. subscribe to me NOW for your EXCLUSIVE chance not to see the coda i very definitely won't write next week! 
> 
> i guess this could sorta-kinda be a follow-up to [that other one](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14056182) but it doesn't matter really
> 
> anyway this is still a little bit about the 2B breakup because i have a one-track mind and i won't apologize for that. thanks for reading

"Who said _anything_ about breaking in?"

It takes Magnus a moment to catch Alec's meaning. He lays a decorated hand over his heart in mock-surprise. "Why, Alexander," he says, pretending to be scandalized, "are you suggesting _subterfuge_? I didn't think that was your style."

"But anyone could tell you I like to go by the book," Alec reminds him. He puts on an official air, the voice he sometimes uses at cabinet meetings. Magnus is really going to miss those. "There's absolutely no reason the Head of the Institute shouldn't follow up personally after such a troubling turn of events." He spreads his hands, returning to normal. "Especially when I'm focusing so heavily on diplomacy. It'd be stranger if I _didn't_."

Alec's smiling, pleased with himself. And why shouldn't he be? It's a terribly clever idea.

He really will never stop surprising Magnus.

"If I brought you along," Alec continues, "I could—" Here he lets out a deep sigh that speaks of great longsuffering. "— _distract_ him, and you probably wouldn't have much trouble slipping away for a few minutes—"

Magnus holds up a finger. "And we've hit a snag."

Alec frowns. "What?"

"Even if he did let me in the door," says Magnus, "and that's a very big _if_ , he'd be watching me like a hawk. Better you as the distraction from the beginning. You can let me in and I'll be free to do my work while you have him occupied."

Alec winces, eyes darting to the floor. "That's a...long time to be the distraction," he mutters. "Ask Izzy—it's never been my strong suit."

Magnus chuckles, unable to shake the image of a younger Alec looking as mortified as he does now, trying to flirt his way past some security detail. "I can talk you through it," he says, patting one of Alec's stiffened shoulders. He leaves his hand resting there, one thumb absently stroking the fabric of his t-shirt. "He'll make for an easy target if you know his weaknesses."

"Which are?"

"Appeal to his vanity," Magnus advises. "Ask to see some of his antiques, perhaps. We don't like to admit it, but there's no warlock who doesn't enjoy showing off their collections to mortals now and then. It's proof of how long we've been alive." That has Alec's eyebrows raising in surprise, but Magnus doesn't let him interrupt. "Make it more of a social call than business; Lorenzo can't resist trying to charm people over to his side—the more political sway they have the better." Magnus rolls his eyes, dismissive. "Don't worry. Once you get him talking, he'll do all the work for you. It'll be easy."

"That sounds...doable," Alec says, with no small amount of reluctance. "Anything else I should know?"

Magnus hesitates. Secretly, he's still half-giddy with relief at how quickly the conversation moved on from the subject of his parentage. He's not sure what kind of reaction he expected from Alec, other than that he expected it to be bad, but he certainly didn't expect it to be a complete nonissue. It leaves him reluctant to bring up an even more difficult truth.

"What is it?" Alec asks. His hands settle around Magnus's waist. "Come on. I know there's something else."

Alec is starting to be able to read his silences, Magnus realizes with wonder. It leaves him with a tender feeling, but there's a thrill of dread running underneath, too. Magnus is used to obfuscating personal details from everyone, even people he's been in romantic relationships with. Lying is only too easy to do when it's by omission; the two of them have learned that the hard way. There's no one alive who knows all of Magnus's secrets, not even Camille. Sooner or later, though, Alec's going to start being aware of all the things Magnus doesn't say.

"You heard Lorenzo at the party," Magnus says at last, "when he called you my _friend_."

It's not the first time Magnus has been subjected to that particular indignity, and judging from the unhappy twist of Alec's mouth when he nods, it's likely not a first time for Alec either. For all the matters in which Alec is inexperienced, this is something he must know very well. It makes Magnus so helplessly angry, when he thinks on it for too long.

"He doesn't take us seriously," Magnus continues. He takes Magnus seriously, certainly, as Asmodeus's son and thusly a threat, and he takes the Head of the New York Institute as seriously as he'll ever take any shadowhunter, but he doesn't take _them_ seriously. "He's making certain assumptions about us, you especially, because of who we are."

Alec's tone is unreadable. "Really."

Magnus pats his shoulder again. "You're a shadowhunter. There will always be part of Lorenzo that believes your loyalty to seeing the Clave's justice done will come before any personal relationship, especially one with a downworlder."

Alec's expression turns stormy. Is he thinking about their fight about the Soul Sword? Magnus is trying very hard _not_ to think about it. "Then I'll set those misconceptions straight."

His conviction eases Magnus's nerves a little. "Alexander." He brushes some still-damp hair away from Alec's eyes, fond. "That's exactly what you _don't_ want to do. If you play into Lorenzo's expectations, he'll believe he's got a read on you, and he'll let his guard down."

"I'm not going to let him _believe_ anything!" Alec says hotly. "Is that really what other warlocks think? I love you, and if there's anyone who doesn't take that seriously, downworlder or shadowhunter, they can voice that to me _in person_." He looks away, his jaw working; already reigning in his temper. What he says next comes out so quietly Magnus nearly misses it. "I'm not ashamed of us. I won't let anyone think that."

That...really isn't what that particular belief is about, but Magnus understands why it hits a nerve, and he's filled with warmth regardless. Alec has a way of making things about himself, sometimes, a limited worldview—but he also has a habit of dropping declarations like that out of nowhere, like he's glad he can finally say them. Camille was never even half as free with her affections. After all that time, it still always leaves Magnus a little off-kilter.

"Alexander." Magnus puts one finger under Alec's chin to turn his face towards him, and once he has Alec's attention, kisses him.

Alec blinks, some of the wind taken out of his sails. "What was that for?"

Magnus smiles. Let Alec read that silence, too, and everything he isn't saying. "I love you, too," he tells Alec, "and letting Lorenzo believe otherwise doesn't make that less true. It's just a ruse. All you're doing is getting our foot in the door."

Alec's arms wrap completely around Magnus's waist, and he lets his head tip forward to rest on Magnus's shoulder. His hair still smells like Magnus's shampoo. "I know that," he mumbles finally. "I know." There's a long pause, and he asks, voice small, "Do you?"

Ah.

Alec must be thinking about the Soul Sword after all; the time he _did_ put the Clave's interests first. He's afraid if he says those things, Magnus will be the one that hears truth.

"Of course I do," Magnus says, willing himself to feel as confident as he sounds—but suddenly, he too is concerned Alec's distance will sound a little too real, or hit too close to home. "Of course."

He needn't have worried. When the time comes, and he's lurking out in Lorenzo's garden, he can hear Alec as clear as a bell—and hear too the total lack of conviction, the air of feigned decorum that has never rang more false. Alec speaks with all the sincerity he did when offering Lorenzo his hand at the party, just before pulling faces behind his back. Now, like then, it's all Magnus can do to keep from laughing; all that, and Lorenzo is almost a little too easy to win over. He turns his back on Alec to make drinks without a hint of hesitation.

Still inexperienced, his Alexander. But someday, he's going to be _really_ good at this. Magnus can't wait to see it.

The door unlocks. Magnus slips inside Lorenzo's mansion on cat's feet.

Time to get to work.

**Author's Note:**

> i am on tumblr! i make gifs sometimes! i'm at [@thedegenerateasexual](https://thedegenerateasexual.tumblr.com/tagged/sh*) unless you're under 18, in which case i am at [@thegeminisage](https://thegeminisage.tumblr.com/tagged/shadowhunters).


End file.
